


Please Don't Leave Me

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: "It's the Perfect Story" Asides/Aus/One-Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, It's the Perfect Story, The Brightest Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Tori abandons Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Perfect Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610163) by [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight). 



Note: This takes place during Chapter 24 of [It's the Perfect Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5610163)by [TheBrightestNight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight).

* * *

If Luke was being honest, he’d say he didn’t want to talk to Tori. No, that wasn’t right. He did want to talk to her, loved talking to her even. Just not about this.

He walked slowly on the way to the admiralty suite and stood outside the door for several minutes as he steeled himself for the conversation they had to have.

He thought over what he wanted to say. He almost gave up before he even got in the room. But he had to at least tell her about it. He didn’t want to be alone when he took on the Curse of Achilles. And they’d been through so much together. It was only fitting that she be there for this, if only so he had someone to anchor himself to the world.

Taking in a breath, he opens the door to find...nothing. The room was empty. So that was for nothing.

Luke scowled in annoyance before stalking off. Trying to think of places Tori might be, he checked the sword training room, indoor archery range, and the dining room, but she wasn’t in any of them. Frustrated, he asked Chris Rodriguez if he knew where she was.

“I haven’t seen her,” Chris said, “But Kelli came by earlier looking for you.”

Luke stalked back to the room, ignoring the fact that he looked like a tantruming child with the way he was stomping. Kelli was already there, sitting casually on the bed.

“What do you want?” he snapped.

Kelli arched her brow. “There’s no need to be hostile, Luke. I only came to talk to you.”

“Fine. Talk.”

Kelli pouted, but continued, “Haven’t you figured it out yet? Victoria’s gone.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I noticed that. Now where is she?”

Kelli sighed. “No, I mean she went back to Camp Half-Blood.”

Luke froze, his blood turning to ice. “No.”

Kelli kept talking, but Luke ignored her, running around the room. He searched for anything that might prove she was coming back, but her weapons were all gone, along with a pair of running shoes and her jacket. Still, Luke kept searching for any sign that she was still there.

With a hint of smugness in her voice, Kelli said, “She’s gone, Luke. She left.”

Luke shook his head desperately. “No, you’re lying. Tori wouldn’t leave. She wouldn’t - she wouldn’t _abandon_ me!”

Kelli put her hand on his shoulder mock-comfortingly. “It’s okay. Deep down, you must have known this would happen.” Luke shook his head again but didn’t say anything. “She didn’t care about you; she just wanted you to come back to camp so we’d lose. She never loved you.”

Luke pulled away from Kelli suddenly, pushing her away. His eyes were alight with anger. “ _Get out._ ” When she didn’t respond, Luke got angrier. He picked something up from the nightstand and threw it at her. “ _Get out! Get out, get out,_ **_GET OUT!_ ** ”

Each word was punctuated by him throwing something else until Kelli was gone and he was left standing alone, surrounded by broken glass and wood. His chest heaved, his expression angry until it finally sunk in that Tori was really gone and he sunk to the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Luke remembered when Tori died. She’d already been weak, the wound from his sword getting worse instead of better. He’d never thought she’d even have the strength to make it to the battle, although he was stupid to think she wouldn’t at least _try_ . For a few short moments, he didn’t even realize what was happening. Then Tori was dead, her body twisted and broken from the fall. He’d thought then that if she was okay again, then _everything_ would be. Apparently not.

Luke stood up with a sudden determination, and crossed the room to the closet, ignoring Tori’s things to focus on getting a duffel bag and stuffing it with clothes, shoes, and food. When he was done, he snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

* * *

Luke stood back as the doorbell echoed throughout the house. His hand itched to grab his sword, but he knew that it wasn’t enough that he came under a flag of truce, and put his hand in his pocket instead.

Luke checked his watch. Annabeth _should_ be here; school was out, and the car was in the driveway. He didn’t want to have to talk to Annabeth’s parents if she was gone, but he would if he had to.

Finally the door opened. Annabeth was there, looking shocked and scared. She tried to shut the door, but he grabbed it, forcing it open.

“I come under a flag of truce.” Desperate, he said, “Annabeth, I swear on the River Styx that I won’t try to hurt you.”

Annabeth was still for a moment before stepping outside, leaving the door cracked open. “What do you want?”

Trying to keep calm, Luke said, “Run away with me?”

Annabeth’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“Please, Annabeth. Just you and me, it’ll be just like before, and we’ll take care of each other, I promise.” His voice trembled. “Annabeth, please. I can’t do what they want me to. Not like this, not anymore.” _I can’t do it without her_.

Annabeth eyed him suspiciously. “What about Tori?”

Luke’s heart jumped into his throat. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

Annabeth’s eyes hardened. “I’m not going with you.”

“Annabeth, please-”

“No. You have tricked me, and _betrayed_ me, and hurt me and my friends. How could I ever forgive you? Ever _trust you_ ?” Annabeth fully opened the door and stepped back inside the house. “Leave. And _don’t_ come back.” She slammed the door shut, leaving Luke alone again.

* * *

Luke walked around the ship in a daze. He was trying to avoid talking to anyone, had been ever since he came back. The worst part of it was probably Kelli. He hated the way she smirked whenever he saw her. He hadn’t been gone long enough for anyone to realize he’d even left, but he was certain she knew.

He made his way to the admiralty suite. He didn't want to go in there since he hadn’t gotten rid of Tori’s stuff yet. It felt like he would be betraying her somehow. The thought brought a bitter smile to his face.

He stopped in front of the door, shocked at what he saw. There were several unconscious demigods at his feet, though none of the were dead, along with along with several sets of empty armor covered with gold dust. He ran to the door, quickly unlocking it and pushed the door aside so hard it banged against the wall. But when he saw what was happening, he couldn’t move from the spot.

Tori was in the middle of the room holding a sword. The empousa she’d just cut in half stared at her in shock. As the monster burst into dust, Tori said, “Don’t underestimate me.” The empousa’s sword dropped to the floor as she let her own fall, clutching her bleeding hand.

“Tori,” Luke’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. His eyes searched the room as he gripped his sword, looking for anything that might attack them.

Tori turned to stare at him, eyes wide. She looked exhausted with dark shadows under her eyes, not to mention she was soaking wet.

Tori stood up and grabbed her sword, careful not to hurt her hand further. Luke eyed her warily, anger evident in the way his jaw was set. He gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly, his knuckles were white. Still he felt like he might break if she touched him, or even if she came any closer. But he still wanted her too, was desperate for any sign that she might still care about him.

Tori threw her sword to the side and met his eyes. "Before you do anything, I want you to know that I would never abandon you. I am not like your father, Luke." Luke made a small noise in the back of his throat, quiet enough that she didn’t hear it. "So, who are you going to believe: me or him?" She made a small gesture with her head towards the empty dais behind her.

Luke looked behind him at the demigods and armor, then back at her. His eyes lingered on her bleeding hand as he made his choice.

Without a word, he rushed forward, sword still in hand. Tori tensed, but Luke dropped the point of his sword to the floor and put his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.  
  
Tori let out a relieved sob and wrapped both arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt with both hands. Her skin was freezing, but the feel of her in his arms was so familiar he wanted to weep. Luke wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing her forehead and cheeks before finally meeting her lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing her again, “I’m so sorry.” Tori felt his tears splash on her face. “Please don’t leave me. Please.” 

“I won’t,” Tori promised. “I’ll never leave you again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Throw money at me, cowards: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6IXJK.


End file.
